When you're gone
by Tenshi of Madara Uchiha
Summary: OneShot Kankurou y Matsuri: los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de obviar lo que es obvio y cuando lo notamos, el Destino ya se harto de nostros...


OneShot dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas: Kankurou y Matsuri...

Espero lo disfruten y puedan sentir el sentimiento (valga la renuncia) con que lo escribí...

Por lo menos en esta historia podré cambiar la " Sagrada Palabra" y " Santa Voluntad" del destino impío... cosas del pasado que no se pueden cambiar...

KURAYAMI, HIKARU ES UN PERSONAJE CREADO POR MI.

**WHEN YOU'RE GONE...**

Rara noche en aquella aldea silenciosa nunca hacía frío, pero en esta ocasión, era mortal y cortante el viento que soplaba y abrazaba aquella villa ubicada en medio del desierto de Kaze no Kuni... ni una estrella, ni la luna, ni un alma, nada que pudiera distraer su mirada y secar las lágrimas que ahogaban su rostro y se escurrían por la comisura de sus labios, nada que pudiera borrarle aquellas palabras que le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta frente a sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y acuosos a más no decir...

Trataba de llorar por la bajo, su habitación estaba al lado de la del Kazekage y su novia y frente a la de Temari y su novio... pero era tan imposible ahogar sus gemidos debidos al llanto que la atacaba aquella noche, como todas las noches desde que Kankurou se había marchado... nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

" _Vamos a caminar, el día está bellísimo!" le decía el hermano mayor de Gaara para que se distrajera un poco y dejara de pensar en el Kazekage._

" _IIe, tengo mucho que entrenar" , siempre le decía eso mientras observaba a Gaara con la chica de cabellos negros y puntas plateadas, mientras se preguntaba: "¿por qué Gaara-sama se ve así de feliz cuando estaba con Hikaru-sama y nunca se ve así cuando está conmigo?"..._

_Podía escuchar a Kankurou respirar hondo y con paciencia, luego le sonreía amistoso y le sujetaba con delicadeza una de sus manos y la jalaba con cuidado para insistirle en el paseo... pero ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y le decía:_

" _Necesito mi tiempo Kankurou-dono!", y así lograba que el chico se alejara en silencio y cabizbajo..._

_**... FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone..."_

-¡Soy una estúpida! –se dijo mientras cubría su boca para evitar que los gemidos se coloran entre sus palabras y apretando los ojos para derramar más cristales salados que caían velozmente al piso.

Abrió sus ojos, le ardían mucho y veía borroso por la cantidad de lágrimas que se le agolpaban en estos, recordaba una y otra vez, todas las tardes en las que el chico llegaba a buscarla para pasear o hablar y ella lo echaba a regañadientes...

Recordó una tarde en especial, esos recuerdos la hicieron tragar hondo y respirar agitadamente, por qué fue tan ciega...

_**FLASHBACI...**_

_-Matsuri que estás aquí, deja de estarte esonciendo, sé que estás llorando por Gaara otra vez... sal, ¡no me obligues a ordenártelo!_

_/A... aquí estoy Kankurou-dono... /le respondió entre sollozos..._

_Kankurou se acercó a ella y la observó con dulzura y los ojos entrecerrados debido a la tristeza, se sentó juntoa ella y sacó un pañuelo den entre sus bolsas._

_/Matsuri, deja de llorar por Gaara... deberías estar feliz por él, ¿acaso no te cahe bien Hika-chan? –le preguntó mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y le giraba con delicadeza el rostro para secarle las lágrimas con su pañuelo, luego le sonrió con dulzura y le acomodó los cabellos café que tenía alborotados por el viento._

_-¡Hikaru-sama me cae muy bien, lo que pasa es que me duele! –le gritó mientras hundía nuevamente su rostro entre sus piernas._

_Kankurou sus piró y sin que ella se lo esperara, la abrazó._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y las lágrimas desaparecieron de repente, solo sentía como el chico la estrechaba fuerte contra ella y apoyaba su mentón sobre su cabeza._

_-Tú lloras porque Gaara se enamoró de otra, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que alguien que llora por ti porque estás enamorado de otro?_

_El viento sopló fuertemente y le volvió a alborotar sus cabellos café, pero no se movió, ninguno se movió, ambos chicos quedaron en silencio..._

_**... FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama y hundió su rostro entre las almohadas, gritaba, pero estas opacaban sus alaridos:

/!COMO NO ENTENDI SUS PALABRAS! ¡COMO FUI TAN IMBECIL NO CAPTAR LO QUE ME DECIA ENTRE LINEAS!

Y se reprochó por lo que hizo aquel día, zafarse del agarre del chico y correr a toda velocidad, ahora, no deseaba otra cosa más que volver a estar entre sus brazos y volver a sentir su pecho cálido, fornido, sus brazos fuertes y su fragancia embriagante... ¿por qué los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de obviar lo que es obvio?

Se sentó en la cama y sacó de su mesa de noche las gotas para refrescar su vista, los ojos le ardían demasiado, a pesar de que Kankuru ya tenía seis meses de haberse ido, ella seguía llorando por él, sus lágrimas eran inagotables, eran gotas saladas de dolor, furia, culpabilidad, resignación y bien que Hikaru y Temari se lo habían dicho...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_-Deberías aprender a observar y no slo ver /resonó la voz sentenciosa de Temari entre las sombras del salón._

_-A veces tenemos las cosas que nos hacen realmente felices frente a nuestros ojos y las ignoramos –repicó entonces la voz de Hikaru quien yacía colgada de una de las vigas del lugar._

_-¡Nani!_

_-Si Matsuri, en vez de seguir encaprichada con Gaara, deberías observar mejor y darte cuenta que Kankurou siempre ha estado ahí para ti... –le regñó Temari._

_La chica se sintió algo incomoda y dio unos pasos hacia atrás._

_-Matsuri, nosotras no queremos hacerte sentir mal o incomoda, lo que queremos es que abras los ojos y veas lo que realmente amas y has estado ignorando por tanto tiempo... –le dijo Hikaru descolgándose de la viga y caminado hacia ella con sonrisa amistosa._

_-Gomen ne, demo, no quisiera hablar de esto con ustedes... –les contestó agachando la mirada y sonrojándose un tanto._

_Temari y Hikaru se miraron con el rabillo del ojo por un par de segundos, luego se alzaron de hombros y se dirigieron a la puerta._

_-Kankurou no va a seguir detrás tuyo para siempre, se va a cansar y en ese justo momento, te darás cuenta de lo que te hemos dicho.. –sentenció Hikaru con su tono de voz de serio y sin siquiera verla a la cara. Abrió la puerta y ambas chicas salieron en silencio..._

_**... FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Y recordó con dolor ese día sentenciado y pronosticado por Kurayami, Hikaru...

"_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

_**FLASHBACK...**_

"_Te he dicho en todas las formas habidas y por haber lo que significas para mi Matsuri, pero tu maldito capricho por Gaara no te deja ver las cosas con claridad... no pienso seguir detrás de ti el resto de mi... solo espero que algún día entiendas lo que significas para mi y quizás así, puedas sentir algo por mi..."_

_Nuevamente resonaron aquellas palabras que seis meses atrás el hermano mayor del Kazekage le había dicho antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse de ella para siempre. Ella se quedó en su cuarto sentada sobre la cama, con sus piernas abrazadas y el mentón apoyado sobre sus rodillas, seguía sin entender lo que Kankurou significaba para ella y no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras del pelicastaño, pero todo se aclaró ante ella demasiado tarde..._

_Una noche, la noche, mientras caminaba por el palacio de sunagakure, escuchó la conversación entre Temari y Shikamaru:_

_-¿Es cierto que Kankurou se va? –preguntó el novio de Temari._

_-Hai, hay un intercambio de ninjas entre Kaze no Kuni y Mizu no Kuni... Kankurou le solicitó a Gaara que lo enviara... –respondió la chica mientras servía unos vasos de refresco._

_-¿Crees que lo haya solicitado para estar lejos de Matsuri?_

_-¡Hasta eso es obvio para ti perezoso! –gritó la chica mientras golpeaba la mesa con la cuchara._

_-¡Mendosuki! Las mujeres son muy problemáticas –silencio entre ambos chicos-... ven dame un beso Temari..._

_-¿No que las mujeres somos muy problemáticas? ¡que te bese tu abuela! –le gritó la castaña mientras se ponía en pie y trataba de salirse del salón, pero shikamaru le cortó el paso y la comenzó a perseguir por todo el sitio, mientras, entre las sombras, con la mano puesta sobre su pecho herido y palpitante, los ojos de Matsuri se inundaban en lágrimas._

_Corrió a toda velocidad a la oficina de Gaara y sin tocar entró como perro por su casa..._

_Gaara estaba con Hikaru, ambos la miraron sorprendidos..._

_-¡Es cierto que Kankurou-dono se va para Mizu no Kuni! –gritó entre jadeos._

_Gaara colocó el bolígrafo sobre sus papeles, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana, Hikaru por su parte, se aclaró la garganta y el semblante le cambió, puso el libro sobre la mesita que estaba ala lado del sofá donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia ella..._

_-Matsu-chan –le dijo la chica de ojos ambarinos y pupila rasgada-... es cierto, Kankurou se lo solicitó ayer a mi koi..._

_-Se va mañana las seis de la mañana... –terminó la oración el pelirrojo con su voz hueca de costumbre._

_Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron de par en par y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y salió corriendo del lugar..._

_-¿Crees que al fin se dio cuenta? –le preguntó Gaara a Hikaru mientras le sjetaba los hombros con delicadeza._

_-No... está confundida... no creo que logre aclararse para detener a Kankurou mañana... –le respondió la chica dándose la vuelta y abrazando con fuerza a Gaara mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho..._

_Matsuri corrió y corrió durante toda la noche, tenía un mar de emociones encontradas en su pecho y no sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir, solo quería llorar y correr todo lo que pudiera..._

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_El sol golpeó su cara haciéndola moverse un poco, algo confundida y soñolienta se sentó, había dormido en una de las colinas de la aldea y se restregaba los ojos para poder ver mejor... pero su corazón la hizo caer en cuenta de qué día era aquel... abrió sus ojos de par en par y todos los recuerdos que vivió con Kankurou se aglomeraron en la mente... como aquel sol del desierto, claro y caliente, su corazón le develó el secreto que todos sabían a voces y ella tanto ignoraba..._

_No sabía que era hora, pero igual corrió hacia la puerta principal lo más rápido que pudo, pero, su corazón se detuvo de golpe, sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y su carrera se fue deteniendo lentamente al ver como regresaban de la puerta principal oeste a Gaara, Hikaru, shikamaru y Temari tomados de la mano y en silencio, con caras largas y entristecidas..._

_-No... –balbuceó al verlos acercándose a ella como si vinieran en cámara lenta._

_-¡No! –gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta y era sujetada por Temari, Hukaru, Shikamaru y Gaara..._

_-¡No! –gritaba una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo caía en un colapso nervioso... las palabras de Temari y Hikaru se hicieron realidad..._

_Su vista se fue tornando borrosa y negra, las voces preocupadas de Gaara, hikaru, Temari y shikamaru se escuchaban a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos..._

"_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you"_

_Al abrir sus ojos, Hikaru estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana y Temari apoyada contra la pared, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía muy débil..._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Te desmayaste y has pasado tres días inconciente... –le respondió Temari con su acostumbrado tono frío, pero sus ojos reflejaban comprensión._

_Todo lo recordó de golpe… sujetó con fuerza sus sábanas y su lágrimas cayeron sobre estas..._

_-No te alteres kudasai... no es bueno para tu salud.. –le suplicó Hikaru al darse cuenta que la chica lo había recordado._

_-¿Cuándo regresa?_

_Las otras dos chicas se miraron entre si y tragaron saliva fuertemente, ninguna de las dos quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba..._

_-Pregunté, ¿cuándo regresa?_

_-No lo sabemos, a como puede regresar hoy puede que vuelva dentro de tres o cuatro años... –le contestó Hikaru con los ojos entre cerrados y sentándose frente a ella._

_Matsuri no aguantó más y se lanzó a los brazos dela chica de ojos ambarinos, la cual, la abrazó con fuerza..._

_-¡Tenían razón y no las quise escuchar!_

_-Te juro que deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas no haber tenido la razón... –le dijo Temari acercándose a las otras dos chicas._

_Y Matsuri lloró y lloró, mientras Temsri y Hikaru guardaban silencio evitando al máximo romper en llanto también..._

_**... FIN DEL FLAHSBACK**_

Y ya habían transcurrido seis meses desde aquella mañana en la que Matsuri perdió algo más que el amor verdadero...

"_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do"_

Se asomó por la ventan y sintió el viento helado golpearle el rostro, el dolor que le causó, no era el mismo que sentía en su alma desquebrajada, en su corazón despedazado o en su espíritu aniquilado.

Había pensando en ir a Mizu no Kuni para hablar con Kankurou, pero el miedo al rechazo por parte del chico, le impedieron correr hacia aquel país tan lejano e inhópito...

Comenzó a llorar otra vez y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, por no reconocer las señales, ni observar en vez de ver, ese sería su castigo, cargar con un amor verdadero y pouro para el resto de su vida y no correspondido por la estupidez de no entender entre líneas... la culpabilidad era un arma muy filosa que le rasgaba las entrañas...

"We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were"

Alguien llamó a su puerta, se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, de seguro era Gaara o temari pidiéndole que porf avor dejara de llorar, como lo solían hacer de vez en cuando, cuando ya estaban hartos de tanto moco y gemido...

-Gomen ne, ya me callaré... –dijo entre sollozos detrás de la puerta para no tener que abrirla y la vieran en ese estado tan deplorable.

-Abre, hay alguien que quiere verte... –resonó la voz lenta y vacía del Kazekage.

Matsuri frunció el ceño, quién querría verla a estas horas de la madrugada, como pudo se limpió la cara y abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara y Hikaru, Shikamaru bostezaba a cada momento y Hikaru a penas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos...

-Gomen ne por despertarlos a todos...

-Será mejor que bajes a la entrada del palacio ya que no fuiste tú quien nos despertó... –anunció Temari emitiendo una enorme sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Mendosuki! ¡Aquí ya ni dormir se puede!

-Koi me cuentas mañana ¿si? –le dijo entre bostezos Hikaru y tratando de no quedarse dormida como las gallinas: de pie...

Matsuri frunció ceño, salió del cuarto y caminó por el pasillo... de pronto, su corazón comenzó a palpitarle a mil por segundo, su paso se aceleró y abrió los ojos de par en par... no podía ser, no podía ser...

Gaara tomó entre brazos a Hkaru y desapareció entre una cortina de arena y Temari, remolcó a Nara del cuello de la pijama ya que este no quería caminar.

Matasuri llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras que comunicaban el segundo piso con la entrada principal del palacio, comenzó a temblar al ver como la puerta se iba abriendo poco a poco, colocó su mano sbore su pecho y trató de no llorar más, Gaara y Hikaru aparecieron al lado de la puerta que se abría a paso lento, la persona que estaba entrando, no quería hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie... Temari y shikamaru se quedaron detrás de Matsauri y sonreían con satisfacción mientras cruzaban sus brazos y cerraban los ojos...

La puerta por fin se abrió por completo y el corazón de la chica dio un salto en su pecho, ta alto que creyó que se le había salido por la boca...

-¿Nani? –miró en la parte superior de la escalaera a la chica que no podía creer lo que veía- ¡Oigan! ¡Sería una sorpresa! -dijo Kakurou al verlos a todos ahí expectantes.

Matsuri solo se dejó llevar por lo que alma le gritaba que hiciera, se lanzó por las escaleras y se arrojó en los brazos de aquel chico que se los abría y sonreía lleno de emoción y dulzura. Lo estrujó fuerte contra ella para comprobar que no era un sueño y, al sentir los labios cálidos del chico besarle la frente, terminó de confirmar que era verdad...

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras los corazones de aquellos chicos se decían todo aquello que debieron decirse antes, pero, el antes, ya no importaba en estos momentos...

-¡Mendosuki! ¿Tanto alboroto y ni siquiera se van a besar! –vociferó Shikamaru fastidiado, Temari le metió un codazo ta fuerte que lo dejó viendo "Temaritas" alrededor de su cabeza...

Gaara y Hikaru desaparecieron entonces y Temari, jaló al perezoso de su novio por una pierna, dejándolos completamente solos...

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Como una desquiciada...

-¿Ahora ya sabes lo que siento por ti y lo que seintes por mi?

-Si... demo, ¿cómo?

Mis hermanos y mis cuñados me enviaron una carta contándome como estabas y como pasabas las noches, así que pedí mi retorno a suna y como mi hermano es el Kazekage... bueno, la cuestión es que aquí estoy...

Se miraron con intensidad, se sonrieron con dulzura y lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se rozaron unos con los otros y esto les provocó un exquisito estremecimiento, ambos sonrieron y terminaron de unir sus labios, los cuales, encajaron a la perfección en la boca del otro...

"_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me__"_

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**Espero haya sido de su total agrado y la canción es When you'r gone" de Avril Lavigne.**


End file.
